Doubled Revenge
by Luculus
Summary: Yes, I usually prefer Yaoi, however sometimes I also like straight pairings, so this will be my attempt on a Sasu/Saku Story. Okay, that pairing isn t really that original or special, but heck, there HAS to be a reason why it is so popular, right ? Warnings: Contains Omorashi pee desperation , sexual content, humiliation and the usual dose of spelling mistakes. Have fun...lol
1. Chapter 1

Boring!

The only word to describe the current situation was just that one.

Actually this had good chances to be the perfection of boredom.

Sasuke sighed as he let his body fall back against his chair, his eyes wandering around the roof of the classroom.

Studying the texture of the wood paneling up there was still more interesting than paying attention to the class topic.

For example it was interesting to see that the third panel from the left side seemed to be made out of a darker kind of wood than the others.

Probably it was a replacement due to the original one been broken at some point in the past.

Of course, not everyone could be as rich as his family...public schools appearantly were not.

These couldn`t even afford any world-class architects and designers to build and decorate their rooms.

But this was the fun part of being rich: to be better...and suprerior in any way.

He could afford not to pay attention in class...as well as showing it openly:

The Raven now stretched his arms high up into the air, stretching them as far he could, enjoying the feeling of his muscles being activated for a moment.

Next he let out a long and obvious yawn, not caring about anyone who could see him...

"Sasuke, is this class too boring for you ?"

The Uchihas behavior hadn`t been unnoticed by Sakura, standing in front of the class, now looking at the black-haired boy on the last bench at the back of the classroom.

Anger was boiling inside her, the urge to give that spoiled brat a well-deserved slap in the face had grown exceptionally strong in the past few minutes.

Of course she was aware as soon she would do that, she would`ve had been a teacher for the longest time.

Not only that but this boy would probably sue every bit of money out of her afterwards.

Even tho she didn`t liked it, there was really no other choice but to swallow her anger down and ignore the Uchihas behavior.

"Yes, Sakura-sensei. I`m afraid you`re right. This class is so boring, you should warn everyone at the beginning of each lesson: There is a high chance to die from boredom when listening to you."

He smirked at her, using that opportunity to glance at her chest as well: she definitly had some sexy breasts, quite big and well-shaped.

At least thats what he could assume from how the fabric of her top stretched on her.

Just too bad she always wore clothes giving so little insight to what she really had there.

Like that simple black shirt she was wearing right now, not the slightest sense of fashion.

"Tzzk...disappointing..." he mumbled softly so she couldn`t hear those two words.

"If my lessons are always so boring, then I assume you already know everything ?"

Even with her best affords, she couldn`t avoid some of her anger mixing into her voice.

This was bad because she didn`t wanted to let some 14-year old brat provoke her.

But Sasuke just had such an arrogant behavior, even for a person like her, who always tried to remain calm and patient, it was too much to handle.

"Of course I do..."

He showed her a cool smile, closing his eyes for a moment.

What a useless question, probably an attempt of her to make him nervous...even tho she knew that this would never work.

He simply had no reason to worry.

Not only he was rich, famous and incredible sexy and good looking...having an IQ of 183 wasn`t so bad either.

Sasuke not only knew everything about his current, seventh grade, he also had no problems with materials made for tenth-graders.

If he would have that choice, he would graduate right away.

Unfortunaly the laws didn`t allow this, if he wanted or not he had to complete ten years of school.

And this meant he had to endure this boredom for three more years...

Actually two years, five month and twelve days were more exact.

Still, there was quite a long time left for him to sit in class and not-listen to teachers trying to teach him stuff he already knew.

At least he still knew his own ways to have fun...being popular also had it`s bright sides.

And one of the effects of being popular was that none of the girls in school could resist him. So whenever he was in the mood, there was always someone willing to have a quick sex in one of the unused classrooms...or just any place offering some privacy for a couple of minutes.

That way he managed to keep the sexual pressure low, while most other boys in his class could only dream of such a thing and still had to masturbate to relieve their pressure...

Sakura growled softly, it just would`ve been too much of luck if she would manage to catch the Uchiha off-guard.

He passed her quick test flawlessly, no matter how much she tried, he could answer all her questions - as expected.

If only she could manage to get him once...if there was someone who deserved some humiliation, it was Sasuke.

But that boy wasn`t the kind of person who would let himself being tricked that easily.

He always managed to stay out of trouble, no matter how much trouble he made, he always made sure to stay just behind the line of where he would get some real problems.

Nontheless, Sakura knew what he was doing all day; flirting with all the girls in his class and even the other classes, seducing them and then using them.

Of course they always ended up regretting what they did.

But a few weeks later, they would do the same mistake again, giving their body away to Sasukes lust.

Only to regret this again in the aftermath.

It was something else about that boy...even with all his popularity, good look and charme, there simply was no way he could lure them all in with his words.

It just wan`t right. No person could seduce ANYONE! There had to be some secret about the Uchiha...if only she would knew what it was...

Finally the bell rang.

This really was about time, two more minutes and he would`ve fallen asleep.

Sasuke started to pack his books into his bag, not without sending seductive looks over to Hinata.

Yes, today he was in mood for that shy, black-haired female sitting in front of him during class.

He hadn`t had fun with her in quite a while and it was about time he changed that again...soon!

And for him, soon meaned nothing less but withing the next ten minutes.

The moment she looked at him, her face becoming blushing red immediatly, he used the little special power he needed sometimes to convince really anyone to do what he wanted; his eyes turned glowing red, while his pupils changed its from too.

This only took a few moments and after he was done, his eyes returned to their normal, onyx color.

But Hinata would wait for him at the bathrooms as he told her through the silent command with his eyes.

Only one thing bothered him.

As powerful that secret "weapon" of his was - there were still some people he couldn`t affect.

Those with a strong mind and will...like Sakura.

Oh, if there was one being he would love to seduce and have his way with, it was her.

But she was beyond the limit of his power...for now.

And nothing he hated more than not getting what he wanted!

"Sasuke, may I have a word with you ?"

Sakura had watched the Uchiha after class had ended and waited for that moment everyone else already left class and he was the last remaining person there, except for herself.

This was better so no-one else would see what was going on in here.

"Of course Sensei, what is it ?"

Sasuke made himself sound as polite he could, different from his previously bored and respectless tone.

But the sound of his teachers voice told him that something was up and even tho he was sure he didn`t did anything wrong - or at least not so wrong he would get any punishment - it was better to play nice for now.

Not that he was really happy about her keeping him there.

After all there was someone waiting for him...and he hated making people wait.

"Don`t worry, this will only take a moment...I just need to clear one thing with you."

While she still kept her voice soft and friendly, she walked over to the classroom door, closing it.

"Now that we`re alone in here, I`d like to tell you something:

Leave the girls alone! Theyre not your toys! I promise, if you keep breaking their hearts by using them for your bodys premature needs, you will regret this!"

"Oh ? And what you plan on doing ? It`s nothing illegal, I break no rules since they all agree to what they do. It`s not like I rape anyone, sensei..."

His voice was still friendly, but his eyes had become cold and motionless.

He wasn`t nervous. There was nothing she could do.

But he was enraged about how she dared to talk to him like that.

"I know you manipulate them somehow. As a teacher I feel responsible for my pupil...especially those who appearantly can`t defend themselves. And since you have some strange way to corrupt their mind, I warn you: If you keep doing this, I can still report that to authorities..."

"And what do you plan to report ? Do you have any PROOF, sensei ? I mean, really: Me ? Having some "mysterious powers" ? This is ridiculous, sensei...maybe you should read less of your crappy fantasy novels."

He showed her another smirk, this time cold as his eyes and actually more like a warning for herself.

Of course she didn`t had any proof.

Sakura bit her own lip, she was playing a dangerous game here.

The anger inside her had lead herself to challenge someone who may way just a 14-year old boy, but he still had much power and influence...this wasn`t good.

"Maybe...I was wrong..." her voice shaked a little as she spoke but at least she managed not to blush like a little girl.

"I guess I`m just imaginating things, sorry to bother you, Sasuke."

"No worries, Sensei...it`s alright. After all...you just do your job, huh ? So don`t feel bad. It`s good to know our sensei is that worried about us."

Sasuke grabbed his bag, making his way to the door.

"By the way, we`re wearing a pink bra today ? Sexy, Sexy..."

He chuckled as he left the room, now hurrying to meet Hinata and leaving a frustrated Sakura behind.

If just one hour ago someone would have told her, she would ever feel happy about seeing Sasukes face, probably she would have seen it as the most pathethic excuse for a joke ever.

But as she was looking into his face while he was sitting in the back of her classroom again, she couldn`t feel more delighted.

Even tho this was less about the Uchiha himself but the annoyed and unpleased expression he had on his face.

Appearently the little talk she had with him during the last break delayed him too much to still have time to defile poor Hinatas body.

At least some small success, and knowing that she ruined his attempt to pleasure himself at the cost of another person was just too amusing.

Of course Sasuke seemed to see this differently as he seemed to try his best in killing her with his glare...

Fuck!

How he hated that person! No matter how he sometimes had his dirty fantasies about his "hot" teacher Sakura, right now he only felt deep and intense rage when he thought about her.

Thanks to her, his little playtime with Hinata had to be canceled.

And now he was left horny and displeasured, sitting in the same stinking classroom again.

However he wasn`t in mood to study any of the rooms shoddy design by now, since he was too busy throwing hate-filled glares into his teachers direction.

And from the way she smiled back at him, she seemed to be fully aware of what happened or rather: what DIDN´T happen.

However, as much he wished to beat that arrogant smirk out of her face right now - it wouldn`t be wise.

He was just too clever to come up with such a primitive form of revenge.

Oh no, he decided to give her some long and tormenting punishment, making sure she would learn her lesson NOT to mess with an Uchiha like him.

Plus, it would be inadequate for a person of his standard to use something like his fists for revenge...his revenge would be cunning and subtile...and he would enjoy every second of it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright everyone, you all heard the bell so please sit down...I know this is the last period of today, but the sooner we start, the sooner you can go home..."

Sakura sighed softly as she also sat down behind her desk, feeling a little exhausted after the long day at school.

She took a sip of coffee she brought with her to keep her concentration up.

Only 45 minutes seperated her from the end of the day...she couldn`t wait to get home.

At least she wouldn`t have to see HIM any more...

Since their small "discussion" they had a few hours ago, she had been a little nervous about if she may went too far.

Sasuke would definitly try to get his revenge on her for ruining his plans with Hinata today.

And knowing that boys cunning mind and lack of respect, he wouldn`t stop just because she was a teacher.

She better kept her eyes open...letting her guard down was the last thing she should do by now.

At least the coffee was helping her about that...she just had to keep an eye on what he was doing...

"Yes Sensei...drink it..."

His thoughts were full of joy as he watched how she drank some more of the coffee.

"Just drink it all...and enjoy...as long cou can."

His plan had worked perfectly...as expected.

The best thing was simply the facial expression she gave him whenever she looked into his direction: a suspicious, warning glare - like she expected him to set up a trap for her.

If only she would knew she already fell for it.

And the more she drank from the coffee, the better it was - for him.

The only thing he had to do now, was to make sure she wouldn`t notice that she already fell for it.

Something wasn`t right!

It was hard to tell why, but that expression on the Uchihas face was just a little too friendly...like he was trying to hide something from her.

There had to be some reason why the anger he showed just a while ago had vanished.

Could it be...she already fell into whatever trap he set for his revenge ?

But how...and when ?

She hadn`t come close to him since their talk about his behavior, the only thing he did was to battle her with sinister glares.

What could he have possibly done ?

Or was she just worrying about it too much ?

After all, he was just a boy...sure, he was rich, famous, clever and had a dangerous skill to manipulate people - but he still wasn`t some supernatural being.

If only she would keep her guard up, nothing would happen...hopefully.

Still, it made her quite nervous...and it started to affect her body too, as she felt a faint twinge in her bladder.

Or maybe that was due to the coffee ?

It shouldn`t take much longer...

By now fiveteen minutes had passed since class began, which meant that there was half an hour left for his plan to succeed.

He had to admit that he took quite a gamble with those diuretics he slipped into her cup just before class - too many and she would become suspicious, in the worst case making her realize that she had been tricked and this would mean trouble for him.

Too little - and the effect wouldnt be strong enough for the result he wanted.

So he had to guess and figure out the right dose himself.

And only time would show if he was right or not.

Her pride wouldn`t allow her to leave the classroom in the middle of class, he knew her attitude well enough to consider that a fact.

But if her pressure would rise too fast, she would smell that something was wrong and this would also ruin his plan...oh well, he already went through these thoughts before.

From her expierience she knew the best way to deal with a rising urge to pee was simply to ignore it.

The more attention she paid to that "problem", the more it would distract her.

And she didn`t wanted anyone to notice...especially not that brat.

He would definitly use it to make fun of her, and that was the last thing she needed.

Still no reaction.

At least nothing too noticable.

But he could swear she started looking at the clock more regulary and with a slightly worried expression.

Maybe a first hint ?

Again, he had to wait...

Twenty-five more minutes.

Okay, that wasn`t too long, right ?

After all she once held it through an entire school coucil meeting with all her colleaguess around for five hours straight.

And no one noticed...okay, Kurenai gave her some strange look right at the end, but she never said anything about it.

Oh and she would never forget the piss she took afterwards, it definitly was one of the longest and most intense ones she ever had...

Damn it, why was she thinking about something like pissing right now ? It was absolutly counterproductive in her situation.

Finally it was becoming noticable.

As much she tried to hide it, if someone looked closely and especially for signs of a full bladder, there were now several symptoms showing;

The look in her emerald eyes had become even more worried and he could swear that there was a drip of sweat running down her forehead.

Okay, that could also be due to the afternoon sun, now flooding the room with bright and warm sunbeams...and in an old school with no air conditioning like this one, it soon lead to very uncomfortable temperatures.

Even he was suffering from growing transpiration now and the first thing he would do when coming home would be a cold shower.

Sasuke wiped some smelly sweat drips off his forehead, keeping his eyes on his prey, waiting and hoping for the moment she would break...

Unfortunaly there were only twenty minutes left now, and even with her pressure definitly rising, he couldn`t say for sure if she would make it or not.

Was it just her nervousness about Sasuke or did her bladder really filled unusually fast today ?

Maybe it would be better not to walk around in front of class as she did so far and sit down at her desk instead ?

She could have the class do some exercises to repeat the topics of the past week, this would even make sense as there wasn`t much time left to the next exam.

Then again, she stated that she would start with a new topic this time and changing her plans all of the sudden could rise some suspicion...

Then again...who was even paying attention to what she said at the beginning of class ?

Knowing her students, they were all just anxious to go home.

No, there was probably no risk in changing the course of this lesson.

"Alright," she raised her voice a little to cover her own problem, putting the chalk back to the board, "I think it`s maybe not the best idea to start with something new in the last period of the day. Since exams will be in two weeks, I suggest you all take out your books again and go through the exercises on page 142 till 144 to repeat what we learned in the past weeks."

Of course her "suggestion" received not too many positive reactions, but at least it would keep them busy - and she could finally sit down.

As expected, she came up with some excuse to take a seat.

And with most other students now focused at their math books instead of her, she had some more privacy to fight against her urge.

Clever indeed and definitly against his favor.

He checked the time again; only seventeen minutes left.

Why time had to pass so quickly ? If only things could slow down a little...

Why time had to pass so slowly ? If only things could speed up a little...

Sakura made sure no-one was watching, before she grabbed between her legs, rubbing her peehole through the fabric of her pants.

"It is okay...everything is okay. No need to panic..."

But even tho she kept telling herself these words in her mind - the reality was not quite as positive as she wished.

By now her pressure had reached the uncomfortable zone, forcing her to press her legs together.

Luckily the desk was shielding her lower body from the eyes of her students, however her movements were still noticable and so she had to keep them at minimum...

What a perfect sight!

Okay, maybe not perfect but still good enough.

Sasuke smiled as he looked into his Senseis direction again.

She probably assumed that the desk would keep her growing problem unnoticed.

Appearantly that was true for the largest part of the class, however not for him, as he had a wonderful sight directly at her crotch now, he only had to tilt his head a little sidewards and he could enjoy her squirm.

Now, if that wasn`t good entertaiment, he didn`t knew what else could be.

The only things which still bothered him, were the time on one hand and the fact he still had to be careful not to make his stare too obvious on the other hand.

This was definitly bad.

The time where she could keep it in with just pressing her thigs together was over.

And even with the aid of her hand, the fight was becoming hopeless.

The clock was ticking forward, but only painfully slow with every second feeling like minutes and every minute like an hour.

Speaking of minutes, she was still thirteen away from relief.

Thirteen long and painful minutes...she could only pray that she would make it.

Yes - she wasn`t even worried about the class to notice her desperation or not, it all had become meaningless.

By now, she was even too desperate to notice the more and more obvious stares from one certain boy in the back of class...

What really counted was to make it out of class while still dry.

It had been really long since the last time she had been that desperate - the memories of the school council meeting briefly came back to her mind.

Was there no way to extend class somehow ?

Sasukes mind was racing as time passed forward way too fast.

It was clear that Sakura wouldn`t do anything like that, not in her situation.

And before HE would try to make class longer, he could also just go to her desk and tell her about the diuretics he mixed into her coffee.

Maybe if someone else would ask ? Like someone who still needed more time to finish the excercises she gave them ?

However, with everyone else obviously eager to go home and escape the boiling heat of the classroom...no, chances were almost nonexistant.

No matter which angle he used to attack the problem, there simply was no solution - the only option was to hope it would happen in time.

If not...well, in that case he would have to plot his revenge again.

"Nnnnnghh..." Just barely she managed to supress a moan, clearly being at her limit now.

Her hand was now permanently pressing against her vagina and even that last-ditch effort to keep her urine in would become powerless soon enough.

Okay, there WAS one more thing she could try, but her mind was reluctant to make that final step as it would mean she had to reach INSIDE her panties - and that in the middle of class.

Then again, what was the shame of touching herself like that compared to a full-scaled wetting ?

It simply wasn`t the time to worry about doing something inappropriate when she was at the verge of wetting herself.

Carefully she opened her legs a little to create enough space for her hand to fit into her panties - when it suddenly happened.

A short, warm spurt gushed out of her uretha, against the fingers ready to seal herself shut.

Shocked by the sudden wetness, she was unable to stop a second, slightly longer spurt, dampening her panties.

This wasn`t good. That wasn`t good at all...

It finally started.

Even tho it was hard to see, Sasuke spotted a small dark spot on her pants.

All the anxiousity left his body - this first spurt would assure her downfall.

The remaining seven minutes were definitly enough time now, as soon it started, it was nearly impossible to stop.

"Yes Sensei..." he whispered softly, "...this is what you get if you mess with me!"


End file.
